Enterprise software solutions are widely used by various companies to provide useful tools to their respective employees including those related to communication, productivity, analysis and others. For example, the enterprise software system may be a sales productivity tool, such as Oracle SalesCloud®, etc., to enable sales representatives to easily access sales information, opportunities, analysis tools, etc. It should be appreciated that enterprise software, when leveraged correctly, can prove to be a key functionality for businesses to maximize efficiency for its employees and ultimately improve product quality. However, the success of any particular enterprise software solution is directly related to rates of adoption of the enterprise software within the company, user-friendliness, and the ability of the enterprise software to intelligently provide the necessary solutions to the employee based on the employee's individual needs.
There are numerous challenges in providing such an enterprise software solution to employees. Current approaches require employees to go back and forth between different applications, often requiring context switching and focus shifting on part of the user. For example, the employee may have to use a first application to access transactional business data, and yet another application to access analytical business data. This may prove to be time consuming, inefficient, and confusing for users. Typically, these problems tend to exist in most applications, regardless of how well applications are developed as different applications take different approaches to providing different types of data.
There may be a few solutions to solve the problems highlighted above, but they cannot be solved by merely writing better software applications. Thus, a new approach is needed in the context of enterprise software solutions.